Skyler Hall, The fiend blooded
"The wizard who reads a thousand books is powerful. The wizard who memorizes a thousand books is insane." ''-Skyler Hall to Paarthurnax'' Overview Skyler is at the moment on the down low, He is currently working on meeting people to form some sort of an aliance. Wether it be for selfish reasons, Or good intentions is unknown at the moment. He tends to be very forgetful, but that came in handy when his brain was overloaded with elder knowledge. History Bio Skyler was born into a very fortunate family, They had quite a bit of money and possessions. However while his mother and father became consumed by the power and money, he stayed real and did not let the money or power get in the way of his normal life. He enjoys the company of females quite a bit, and sometimes this can get in the way of his focus. He can read minds but this causes split headaches, his eyes bleed heavily, and his eye color turns a light blood red. He also learned a duplication method, but recent to joining the academy. So the clone is messed up. But he joined the academy to get away from his family. And he never throws direct insults for any reason. HMA II Being nearly killed by the vampire lord, He changed jurastically. having his own chains stab into his arm caused a great pain, He was healed but his arms were removed and replaced with metal ((rune bound)) arms. He studied rune binding, and can bind anything with a rune, attatching the chosen spell or elemental power to it. Between HMA & HMA II Had arms replaced, Learned the mystical ways of rune creating and spell binding. Mastered spellsmithing, And went through a series of life changes due to the vampire blood alternating him. HMA II Skyler's bond pet Paarthurnax had been acting strange. To see what was wrong, Skyler read Paarthurnax's mind. Forgetting that his pet had a knowledge of almost everything, His mind was overloaded with paarthurnax's knowledge nearly killing him. The only thing that kept him alive was his quick to forget unimportant things. Powers & Abilities Pre HMA II Skyler uses his Fire gauntlets to burn opponites. However his powers are not only for defense. He can also read minds, and turn fire into a hotter more damaging power.When he uses his gauntlets without adding a black fire effect to it, his powers do not hurt him in any way. But when he adds his black fire he gains a splitting migrane, his hands will ache bad, and more. HMA II He studied rune binding, and can bind anything with a rune, attatching the chosen spell or elemental power to it. He can counter spells and abilities, HOWEVER the abilities/spells must be targeting an ally as well. He can only counter spells if multiple people are being targeted. Since becoming infuse with vampire blood, His speed went from being quick, to hyper speed fast. His melee attacks are fast as if he were hitting someone with lightning. Paraphernalia Litchen knife that was binded with fire damage, Long bicycle chain infused with a life leech spell, A draconian language book. Character Relations *Lucas Is a new friend to Skyler's life, Skyler at first prefered not to speak with Lucas. But given paarthurnax's advice he spoke up, And eded up feeling a small friendship with lucas. Their conversation breif, yet interesting as Skyler heard of the runebinding arts of soulbinding that was said by lucas 'Binding, however, i have a little experience. I have a dagger with a demon lord bound to it named Calcifer." Notes *Before becoming a vampire, He was very outgoing. He enjoyed many forms of humor, and had a large group of friends NPC related. *He is like a Jace Beleren of the HMA series. He is very talented with creating illusion and counter spells. *Skyler Hall used to be titled "The black flame" But after becoming a vampire and becoming corrupt, His title changed to "The fiend blooded hero" Category:Characters